Fly Meroko to the Moon
by Hungry for a sandwich
Summary: Mitsuki has finally done it! She's married the man of Meroko's dreams! What's worse is, Meroko doesn't seem to be letting her get away with it! What will she do? R
1. Prolouge

First of all, I own no rights associated with Full Moon wo Sagashite. If I did, well...I probably wouldn't be writing this.

Second, I ask for constructive critisim. Despite the fact that somebody always feels a need to be rude. Which I understand. It's like a drug.

Now, onward to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sings "I love you" over and over. It is sickening how he holds her as close as he can, burying his face into her hair. He whispers "I love you too," but no matter how low, Meroko will always know what he's saying. He never ever said it to her.

The reception never seems to end. Mitsuki's pure white dress never seems to leave Meroko's sight. Even when she closes her eyes, it's there. Like it's burning into Meroko's mind itself. The sudden need for fresh air is overwhelming. She runs outside, but the heels she calls her "favorite shoes" chose the perfect time to betray her. "I'll be just a minute," Takuto tells his wife.

Meroko frees a long, sigh from the chambers of her chest. It feels like she herself has been freed from the chambers of her heart. She will wait here until the reception is over.

Or so she thought.

"If you're not happy for me, at least be happy for Mitsuki." Takuto's voice demands from behind her. Meroko doesn't know whether to turn around and argue, or just go along with it. Well, the latter seems fit. There's nothing she can do now. Mitsuki has married the man she loves. Takuto can only be her friend now.

Well, he always categorized her as just a friend anyway. "I have something for you," Takuto says, breaking the silence, and surprising Meroko. "What? Why? It's YOUR wedding," Meroko testifies. "I know, but you look like you could use something to cheer you up." Takuto moves a little closer.

Nervously, Meroko slides back. "Who could need cheering up on a beautiful wedding night?"

"Geez, Meroko, I'm not going to eat you," Takuto says, "And I know you're not this shy." There is a long pause. "Well, what is it?" She feels his hand on her cheek, but before he could do anything more, Mitsuki's voice pierces the suspenseful atmosphere. "Takuto, we're going to cut the cake without you!"

Meroko sucks in a deep breath. She breathes it out through speech. "Well, what are we waiting for? The buffet's not going to eat itself!" She skips back into the hall, as if she didn't run out in the first place.

The next morning, he stars are lovely this morning, but Meroko isn't watching them like she always does. Whose idea was it to go to a wedding after so much lolly gagging with her math homework? Yet she had so much on her mind, it was like the wedding didn't even happen!

They say if you really love someone, you'll love to see them happy. Throughout that whole ceremony, however, all Meroko could think of was how it should be her at that altar, not Mitsuki. Does that mean that she doesn't really love Takuto, that she doesn't deserve him? Of course she deserves him! If it weren't for her, he would have failed the high school and college entrance exams! If it weren't for her, he might not have GRADUATED high school, and college! Let's not get started on that essay she helped him write in that contest. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have won that scholarship!

Okay, maybe she's being selfish.

He worked hard all his life for everything he accomplished. Meroko had only helped. A lot. Okay and she also pulled a few strings to get him in the top class. She only did it so he could be in the same class as her, anyway…..

That was where he met Mitsuki.

It didn't take more than a year for him to start talking and thinking about her all the time. Meroko had started to feel like the only time he wanted her was for help on some project, but that was not the case. He talked to her, but not as much as he used to, and not as much as he talked to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki, Mitsuki, Mitsuki. "Meroko, what should I get Mitsuki for Christmas?" "Meroko, what should I get Mitsuki for Valentine's Day?" "Meroko, where should I take Mitsuki to see the fireworks?"

Meroko….Meroko….Meroko……

She was never going to get this homework done. Well it was her fault, anyway. When Takuto came to tell her the "good news," all Meroko did was throw up, watch TV, or some other form of procrastination.

Meroko sighed. It seemed like everything was going downhill, a big mess that everyone was ignoring, and didn't care to help clean up. Fine, then. Why should she wait for someone to care? If you want something done, do it yourself, right? Who'll care if it gets messy?

Short, huh? It _is _a prologue. Well, see you in act 1.


	2. Act1

The lines differentiate between points of view (the site won't let me use asterisks). It's up to the reader to figure out whose it is. But I guess only a good writer can see to it that there is little "figuring out" to be done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki stretched. She was awake and happy, but it was so early in the morning that the stars were still out. It may have been unusual, but it wasn't unnatural. She married the man of her dreams last night! It had been the best night of her life! Well almost. The best night actually had been when he proposed.

How her heart filled and fluttered with joy! Mitsuki had never been so overcome by love! It was more exciting than the actual wedding because it was a surprise. Just like opening a Christmas present is more exciting than rushing home from school to use it.

Still, Mitsuki was excited. She was excited about finally letting herself wear makeup because she finally felt like a woman! Now she wants to feel like the woman of Takuto's dreams. Every morning, she'll wake him early to the extravagant smell of a gourmet breakfast, mixed with the smells of the perfumes and lotions she'll be wearing.

Each day will be a different smell! Just like each day will be a new apron, outfit, hairstyle...each day, she'll be a new woman! Each day, Takuto will wake up to a godess! She couldn't wait to get this new life started!

----------

For the five-billionth time (at least it feels like it) the phone rings. Only one person can hold onto the phone that long. It's as if he knew Meroko was awake.

Giving in, Meroko finally picks up. After a sigh, she manages a "Hello."

"Meroko?"

Of course, it's Takuto. She could hear that voice of betrayal a mile away.

"What the hell, Takuto, it's like five in the morning!"

"I know when you're sleeping, Meroko."

"You sound like a stalker."

"Meroko! Get serious!"

"Maybe if you'd tell me what you're calling for so early, I might actually be able to help you!!!"

"I...Meroko, I made a mistake."

"...what?"

"I made...I mean, I really screwed you over this time. I kind of went wayyy over the top."

...was this it? Did Takuto finally notice her love for him? Maybe he only married Mitsuki for money, or some other trivial reason. Maybe he realized how much it hurts for her to see them together! Could it be? Could this really be happening?

"What did you do?"

"Meroko...I...well I...I forgot your favorite color..."

Of course it couldn't.

"...so? Did you even know my favorite color," Meroko asked, feeling insulted.

"I did! I really did!"

"You know, what bothers me the most is that you act like you even cared about it in the first place!"

"Don't act like the victim here, it's JUST a color!"

"A color that you called me five in the morning about!!!"

"Meroko, the problem isn't actually the color here--

There was a scream on his side. Then he quickly hung up because it sounded like Mitsuki. Meroko couldn't help but thinking it sounded like Mitsuki to her, too. She also hung up, while getting ready to rush to their dorm.

------------

"It's beautiful!!!"

_No it isn't! I mean it is, but the situation isn't!_ Takuto thought.

"Takuto, how could you? You do too much already!" Mitsuki holds a beautiful cerulean(blue) dress to herself, seeing how it may fit. "And you even got my favorite color!!!"

"Uh...yeah, favorite color," Takuto says nervously, while scanning the room looking for some possible way she may have found it without digging.

"Takuto, what's this dress for?"

Trying NOT to say "not you," Takuto says instead "umm, you never know, there might be a party on the cruise."

"...really?"

_That is NOT what I'm trying to say here_.

"I mean, you never know."

Mitsuki smiles. "You do WAY too much, Takuto."

"Gee, thanks."

She was about to kiss him, when a sudden banging stuck the door.

"Coming!"

---------

Much to Mitsuki's horror, a panting Meroko was on the other side. Sure they're friends and all, but Meroko has an odd tendency to get jealous whenever Mitsuki demonstrated a higher maturity level than her. It was cute at first, but ever since Mitsuki and Takuto got together, it began to get really annoying. When will Meroko ever stop being such a baby?

"Well? What happened?" Meroko asked.

_Hopefully, she won't ruin the atmosphere,_ Mitsuki thought.

"Well...Takuto got me this really gorgeous dress for the cruise!"

"Oh?"

"Yup! Isn't he just the--

"What cruise?" Meroko asked, getting to the point.

"Our honeymoon. We leave tomorrow night. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but...well, surprise!"

Sneering, Meroko says, "A cruise? You call that a honeymoon?"

"Well...yes."

Mitsuki backs up slowly, as if Meroko were making threatening gestures. She pins herself against the nearest dresser.

"What? I'm not going to eat you."

"I know, I'm not paranoid or anything!"

"Do I smell?"

"Of course not, Meroko!"

In one deft gesture, Mitsuki swings the dress behind her back, trying to get it out of Merook's attention. In the process, she sweeps the one secret she's been hiding off the dresser. The actual Honeymoon.

Of course it slides over to Meroko.

"What's thi--

"Just an old brochure, nothing to worry about, gotta get ready, see ya later, bye-bye now!!!!!!!!"

Rushing Meroko out the door, Mitsuki kicks the brochure as far as she can into the room, hoping Meroko caught but only a glance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That ends act 1. Maybe I can think of a better note next time. 'Till then, everybody.


	3. Act2

I hope it gets interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A cruise? A dress? What is he thinking?!_

Meroko paces her dorm frantically, trying to pull the situation together. She's not doing very well, though.

_So NOT ONLY did he buy Mitsuki an expensive dress, but he's taking her on an expensive cruise? Has Takuto gone crazy? He can't afford this stuff! Has he lost his all-about-Mitsuki-mind?!?!_

Takuto never had much money throughout his life. So when he finally got a decent job, he spent his first five paychecks on Mitsuki and rent. Food never really mattered to him.

_But money should,_ Meroko thought. _You don't go spending money you don't have!!!!!!!!_

Meroko, on the other hand, usually had the things she needed. When his daughters were born, her father settled down, opened up a small business, and provided for his family ever since. After his wife-and mother of his children-had died, Meroko and her sister Fuzuki had pretty much raised themselves.

They could always count on their dad. They asked, and received whenever it was possible. But lately, Meroko had started asking a _liiiiiiiiiittle_ too much, in the process of trying to get Takuto back. So, to see if she was needing him, or using him, her father had sent her on her on her own throughout college, and she could come home when she finished.

_I guess it's for the best,_ Meroko thought. _If I have to learn to stand on my own feet, so should Takuto. Make his own mistakes. And fix them. That's what father would say._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Takuto also paces his dorm. Unlike Meroko, he has a grasp on the situation. He just doesn't have a grasp on what to do next.

Not only is Mitsuki mistaken, but she'll be heartbroken if she finds out the truth. What's worse is, Meroko probably thinks he's been lying and playing games with her! She saw the dress, the brochure, everything! It looks like he planned it perfectly just so she could see how happy they were!

_That's not the case, Meroko, it really isn't!_

All at once, Takuto catches a glimpse of Mitsuki's closet in the corner of his eye. In it, is the gorgeous red dress that Mitsuki had planned to wear when they got off the ship.

_She DOES already have a dress..._

Reluctantly, Takuto folds up the long, smooth dress, and carefully puts it in a nice bag.

If he screws up, the shaky predicament could topple over, and he could lose it all...

...but if he pulls it off, he may actually get away with this.

It was about time he'd started fixing his own mistakes. A married man couldn't afford otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the courtyard, Mitsuki shows off her new dress to her friends.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Look at how glittery it is!"

"So smooth!"

"It'd go great with your hair!!"

"I wish I didn't kill my boyfriend now!"

"Try it on!"

Mitsuki obeys, swings the dress over her head, and twirls around, successfully flashing all 1000 sequins in the setting sun.

"Oh my!"

"How beautiful!"

"Lovely!"

"My boyfriend looked so good in these!"

"You go, Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki loved the attention. She loved being adored, she loved being admired, and she loved being envied. Feeling like a princess, Mitsuki spun again, and again, and again. She flipped her hair out, turned her dress in, and took a bow. It was like dancing, just without Takuto.

The best part was knowing that Takuto saw her as a woman. She knew because the breast cups were three sizes too big. The hips were a little wide, too. Sadly though, the torso didn't hug her quite as tightly as she would have liked.

...so the dress was a little big. And? It's not like Takuto did it on purpose. In his mind, he must have seen her as a full woman when he bought this dress. Lengthy hair, round breasts, and long legs. It wasn't exactly Mitsuki, but she must have a personality so mature, that it affected his vision of her.

That's it! Mitsuki must be mature! It wasn't like Takuto was hinting what he wanted out of her or anything. He just made a _teeny_ mistake. Usually, he could guess a girls' size at a glance, and he was usually right. But Mitsuki's overwhelming love and charm must've fried his usual capabilities, so he based it on her overwhelmingly high maturity level!!!

Speaking of maturity, this dress would fit Meroko...but she's too juvenile. This dress is too much for her, seeing how it's only this big because Takuto recognized how cultivated Mitsuki was.

If Mitsuki were like Meroko...this dress would be tiny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My writing skills are elementary. I get an idea, and try to include it into the story before I forget it. In the end, the story spins off in its own direction. What should I do?

Happy Holidays, everybody.


End file.
